


be gay do crimes

by kneebleed



Series: phan one-shots [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cereal, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, steal cereal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneebleed/pseuds/kneebleed
Summary: "I want an explanation, Lester"Or what I imagine what was Phil's response at Dan when he asked for an explanation of why is he stealing his cereal.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: phan one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692145
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	be gay do crimes

**Author's Note:**

> this has happened, you can't change my mind.

In 2010, before Dan moved out, he always went to Phil's apartment to hang out. They played videogames and watch TV together; they even had some dates inside of it too (Dan loved those). It was like if Dan lived in there since forever, but he felt like he was trespassing some boundaries when he ate any of Phil's food. Maybe that's why he felt annoyed when Phil ate his cereal.

There wasn't a real reason nor explanation about why Phil does this, he always has done it, so Dan never tried to ask more of what he was getting as an answer. He accepted all the "sorry"s and all those "I won't do it again" that Phil gave to him when he used _the look_.

But in 2016, he reached a limit.

He went to the kitchen and opened the cabinet so he could grab a bowl, and when he reached his cereal box, it was empty. Again.

Dan turned on his heels and went to search for Phil, he found him in the living room lighting up the chimney, and whit the empty cereal box on his hands, he stared at Phil.

"Phil."

"What?" he was still facing the chimney, but no, Dan wanted him to look directly into his eyes.

"Phil Lester."

"Dan Howell," Phil said that like it was funny, and that got Dan even more annoyed.

"Look at me, please."

"You sound upset, why do you-," finally, he turned around. "oh, that."

"Don't sound so surprised, mister, why did you eat it all and leave the box on the same place?"

"I didn't mean to, I'm-"

"I want an explanation, Lester."

"Be gay do crimes," at that, the anger that Dan felt went away, almost.

"Excuse me?"

"Be gay do crimes, that's my explanation."

"Phil that's not- that's not a valid response."

"Yes, it is, you see secret cereal eating as a crime. And I'm gay"

"No- ugh, you know what? Forget about it, I'm going to eat something else."

Maybe that conversation made Dan happy, but he's never going to say that to Phil. And yeah, that wasn't the last time that they could have this encounter, Dan was certain about that.


End file.
